The One With Chandler's Little Brother
by Pekenota14
Summary: Chandler tells his friends about his little brother that they have never heard about. One-shot.


**Chandler is going to show Monica a photo. Go to my profile and click on the link to see it. I can't put it here or else the link won't show up. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. The story is somehow bittersweet, but it turned out to be good.**

* * *

The gang was at Monica's apartment. They were telling stories about their childhood spent with their siblings, which made Chandler feel parted from the conversation. Yet, the five couldn't help but to notice that Chandler wasn't okay at all. He was very quiet, just listening to them telling their stories, not making sarcastic commentaries.

To be sure that he wasn't alright, Ross made up a story, trying to get a reaction from him. "When Monica and I were kids, there was this neighbor, Ian Cliff Wiener and he always wanted people to address to him as Mr. Wiener." The four of them laughed and Chandler only smiled weakly. "But, the worst was when he put his name on the mail box and it was I.C. Wiener!"

Monica turned to her husband, asking while rubbing his arm. "Chandler, you're not saying anything about it?"

"What an unusual name your neighbor had."

Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Honey, what's going on?"

"It's just, you're telling stories about all those stuff you and your siblings used to do and I've got nothing. Phoebe has a twin and step brother, Rach has two sisters, Joey has seven sisters and you and Ross have each other."

"Oh, right," Phoebe spoke. "you don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Actually, I do…" He confessed.

"No you don't!" Joey stated.

"Yes, I have."

Rachel took the speech and asked. "Then how come you've never mentioned him or introduced him to us?"

"Ok, now that I've talked about it, I might as well tell you the whole story." Chandler got comfy on the couch, starting. "My brother was born as a way for my mother to prove that my dad wasn't, well, what he is today! As a way to save the marriage, I suppose. I was two when he was born, and unlike most of the brothers, I love my little brother. I had no friends and was destined to grow up to be a geeky mathematics smartass guy, so my little brother is like, my best friend in the whole world. We're always playing together because we only had each other really. I loved being the older one who had to protect my little brother. I was almost like his hero. I used to carry him around on my back and he'd say it was the highest place he had ever been. We'd have lots of fun together. Then, one day, when I'm seven and I'm coming from school, our nanny says that my parents sent my five-year-old brother out of the country, to a some sort of boarding school… It took me some time to finally realize and question what it really happened… He was playing out in the yard, he slipped, hit his head and fell on the pool… The pool boy didn't find him until he… until he was already-"

"It's okay." Monica comforted him, putting a kiss on his cheek.

"After that, my dad disguises his grief by becoming into what he really was all that time, a shemale, and my mom goes out at night, sometimes didn't even come home for days, hanging out with hippies. Then, as you know, when I was nine, they divorced and… well, that's it…"

A big silence embraced the living room and everyone avoided looking at Chandler until the pity and sympathy was gone from their eyes.

"Chandler?" Rachel asked in a low voice. "What was his name?"

"Callen, Callen Mason Bing. He was a great little fella who died at age of five. Up until today, I still can't refer to him in the past tense. From time to time, I find myself thinking what it'd be like if he was still alive. We were so close that we'd probably have great stories about crazy and wild adventurous and we'd know about each other's big, shocking secrets. I could have stories to tell, just like you were telling right now."

"We're so sorry, man." Ross said, running his eyes through everyone. "We had no idea. Why you never told us this? Why just the divorce story?"

"I guess it's easier for a nine-year-old to understand what it means his parents getting a divorce then what it is for a seven-year-old to understand what it is to have a dead brother… But, let's never talk about this again, ok? Let's just forget it, alright?"

They all nodded their heads and respected Chandler's wish. One by one, they all patted Chandler's back and left, leaving him alone with Monica. She knew that something else was still tormenting him.

"Do you have any photo of him?"

"Yeah, just really this one." He said, getting up and beckoning her to follow him. "Here." Chandler handed her the photo he had kept, pointing. "He's the one on the left."

Monica smiled and looked at him. "You two were adorable. When was this taken?"

"On his fifth birthday. Our nanny took this photo and I've kept it all these years."

Monica flipped the photo and read the letters written in black on the bottom of the photograph. "_Callen's 5th birthday, July 3__rd__ of 1975._" Monica then looked at Chandler, stating. "July 3rd… that's today…" Chandler smiled weakly as Monica caressed the hair of his nape and put a kiss on his head. "I'm going to fulfill what you asked us and never talk about it again… And I won't tell them that today was his birthday."

Chandler cupped her face in his hands and pulled her for a slow and gently kiss. Once they parted the kiss, he leaned his forehead on hers and whispered. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Review, please? ^_^**

**I'll be coming soon to update on "The One With Lily's Story" which won't take much long, but I have plans for another one, this one yes, has everything to be fun and with a good future!**


End file.
